No cedere ante ti Korrasami
by LadyM-77
Summary: Asami Sato, al frente de la empresa automotriz líder, insufrible y de carácter dominante. Desafiada desde el primer momento por Korra, ingeniera automotriz recién contratada. Korra no se dejaba de nadie, y menos se iba a dejar de una chiquilla mimada hija de papi, aunque sus labios carmín y esos ojos verdes comenzaban a volverla loca. Y no en un mal sentido.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola, queridos lectores de fanfiction y amantes del korrasami, como lo anuncie hace una semana aproximadamente, aquí traigo el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia original y que por elección de ustedes mediante sus reviews fue la ganadora para comenzar a ser publicada. Demas esta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia. Hoy por ser el primer capitulo va sin notas, espero que lo disfruten aunque sea un poquitillo y no me apedreen pues esta historia es un reto para mi al sacar a los personajes del mundo del bending y jugar un poco con sus personalidades. Si les gusto o creen que merece una oportunidad para ser continuado dejenmelo saber en un review, que como decia un creador de fanfic por ahi, son gratis, nos hacen felices a los escritores y hacen sufrir a los fans del makorra xD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No cederé ante ti**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Korrasami]**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Prologo:_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-¡Me importa un soberano cacahuate si la señorita "Porque yo digo cómo se hacen las cosas aquí" insiste!, yo ya le dije que hasta que no haga la triple verificación de las nuevas medidas de seguridad como lo exige la ley, ni de chiste permitiré que sean aplicadas, ni en sus modelos anteriores ni en los que saldrán apenas al mercado- dijo con enojo la morena a el asistente que, por quinta vez en el día le llevaba la orden directa de la CEO de Industrias Futuro y que ahora dudaba que respuesta tendría que llevarle a su jefa que no acostumbraba a recibir negativas de nadie- ¿Sigues aquí?, mira, te lo diré de otra forma y pásale alto y claro el mensaje, si quiere que estas medidas sean implementadas tiene dos opciones, una: dejarme hacer mi trabajo, para lo que me contrato y a mi tiempo, o dos: contratar a cualquier ingenierucho de cuarta que la obedezca como perro faldero, pero eso sí, me llevo mis diseños, planos y medidas de seguridad conmigo a otra empresa que si acate las leyes- terminaba de decir con enfado al joven que indeciso comenzaba a retirarse del lugar- Espera- decía la joven de ojos azules al tiempo que tomaba un papel que se encontraba en su escritorio y arrugándolo entre sus manos se lo entrego- Y dile también que todos sus memos apurándome y dándome ordenes de cómo hacer las cosas, los puede tomar, hacerlos bolita y metérselos por…

-¿Por dónde seria señorita Shimizu?- interrumpió de pronto su antes mencionada jefa, imponiendo presencia en la oficina de la morena, que parecía haberse vuelto demasiado pequeña de repente, la ojiazul simplemente observo como el joven asistente que aun permanecía ahí se hacía pequeño asustado, ya había visto esa reacción antes en los trabajadores de la empresa y sintió compasión de él, con una mirada cómplice le indico que huyera, que ella asumiría control de la situación, y agradecido, ni tardo ni perezoso el joven abandonaba el lugar, permitiéndole devolverle la mirada a los ojos esmeralda que aun esperaban expectantes una respuesta, pero ella no se dejaría amedrentar de esa manera.

-Pues por donde mejor le quepan- respondió con el mayor grado de insolencia que le fue posible- Cómaselos si quiere…

-Eso no va a ser posible chéri- respondía la ojiverde con un tono suave, acortando la distancia entre ellas y atrayéndola con su brazo de la cintura, mientras con la mano libre la tomaba del mentón- Creo que mi boca hoy tiene otro tipo de antojos- continuo para posteriormente sellar con sus labios los de la morena ante cualquier tipo de protesta que ésta estuviera a punto de realizar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1.- Lo imagine de otro modo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era bonita…la mujer que la estaba atendiendo definitivamente era bonita, se parecía un poco a su amiga y ex-compañera de universidad Jinora, aunque sin los tatuajes y sin el cabello azabache, y sin el color de ojos caramelo tan característicos de su prima, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en qué diablos se parecía?, más bien en nada…pero definitivamente era bonita.

Aunque también lo era la oficina donde se encontraba, ese ligero color durazno en las paredes, y los cuadros que ella suponía eran de alguien famoso, pues al observarlos más de cerca pudo notar la misma firma de autor en todos ellos, aunque no reconociera al pintor, definitivamente eran bonitos. Y las plantas que agregaban un toque de vida. Y las sillas mullidas eran tan cómodas, muy probablemente si no estuviera tan emocionada, podría recostarse y simplemente quedarse dormida sobre la suavidad de esas sillas de espera.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a enumerar todas las demás cosas bonitas que se encontraban en ese lugar cuando fue interrumpido su pensamiento por la mujer que la estaba atendiendo.

-Disculpe señorita am… ¿Shimizu verdad?- cuestiono amablemente aquella mujer que no debía pasar los 30 años, de piel blanca, cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel, enfundada en una falda de vestir color granate, con blusa blanca y chaleco y corbata de la misma tonalidad que la falda, muy probablemente sería su uniforme pensó la morena.

-Sí, Shimizu Korra…más bien Korra, mejor dígame Korra- respondió sin poder contener la emoción que sentía por encontrarse ahí

La mujer sonrió ante el obvio nerviosismo de Korra.

-Bueno Korra, mucho gusto- y extendiendo la mano para saludarla formalmente agrego- Mi nombre es Haruka, lo más probable es que nos veamos mucho, al menos estos días mientras queda resuelto lo de tu ingreso, ya posteriormente solo te veré en caso de que te metas en problemas, aunque pensándolo bien, eres muy bonita, tal vez puedas causar alboroto alguna que otra vez y entonces nos volveremos a ver- dijo coquetamente guiñándole un ojo

-Vaya, gracias, tú también eres muy bonita- contesto apenada la morena- Y tu nombre también lo es, Haruka…-hizo una pausa pensativa antes de continuar- ¿Significa flor de primavera no?...definitivamente si pareces una flor- añadió sonriente con inocencia, sin saber que ante cualquier otro par de ojos que estuviera viendo la escena, parecería un coqueteo claramente.

-Así es, que lindo que sepas lo que significa- respondió Haruka claramente sonrojada- Bueno, por mi parte y por el momento es todo, y aunque me pese, debo dejarte partir Korra- añadió bromeando- Lo que sigue ahora es que vas a entrar por esa puerta café que ves ahí, vas a recorrer el pasillo y a la tercera puerta a la derecha está la oficina del señor Tomoya, él es el jefe de personal y se encargara de ti en lo que sigue…pórtate bien Korra- dijo como despedida y antes de que la morena saliera de la oficina agrego sonriéndole coqueta- Aunque si quieres verme puedes portarte un poquito mal…

Korra salió sonriendo de la oficina y comenzó a recorrer el pasillo contando las puertas, atenta para no perderse dentro de la enorme empresa donde se encontraba. Una…dos…tres…aliso con sus manos su blusa azul cerúleo por tercera vez en el día, reviso nuevamente que ni su pantalón negro tuviera alguna mancha ni sus botines del mismo tono reflejaran algún rastro de suciedad, se sacudió la corta melena castaña para posteriormente peinársela con los dedos y tras inhalar profundamente toco la puerta de la oficina.

-Adelante- se escuchó una voz ronca proveniente de la oficina

-Hola- se presentó Korra con una sonrisa tratando de no sonar nerviosa- Soy Korra Shimizu

-Ah…señorita Shimizu, la estaba esperando- dijo el hombre aparentemente cuarentón, aunque muy bien conservado, vestía un pantalón azul marino a juego con su corbata y una camisa verde mar, trigueño de ojos azules y cabello negro, se reacomodo los lentes antes de proseguir- Me llamo Tomoya o bueno, todos los demás me llaman así, puesto que yo nunca me llamo a mí mismo- agrego riéndose ligeramente de su nada graciosa broma provocando en la morena una expresión de desconcierto mezclado con condescendencia y para desviar el mal chiste de uno de sus nuevos jefes respondió.

-Señor Tomoya mucho gusto, ¿si no me equivoco su nombre significa listo verdad?

-E inteligente también, pero bueno, eso lo podrás juzgar tu después, ¿no te molesta que te tutee verdad?, si es así debes decírmelo, aquí me dicen demasiado que no tengo filtro para decir las cosas, tanto buenas como malas, espero contigo solo tenga cosas buenas para decir, aunque si hay alguna mala tampoco es para perder la cabeza…-y continuo el hombre con un mar de palabras que la morena dejo de escuchar por un momento aturdida por la velocidad a la que hablaba. Aclaro la garganta para tratar de recuperar la atención de su jefe- A si, el tiempo apremia, aquí tengo…- dijo el hombre inclinándose sobre su escritorio y extrayendo de un cajón un pequeño cartón- Aquí tengo tu gafete, te voy a pedir y también a recomendar que lo uses siempre que estés dentro de la empresa o dentro de las horas de trabajo cuando estés fuera, también tengo aquí tu contrato temporal que me paso Haruka y que me voy a encargar de revisar en un rato que este todo en orden- indicándole a Korra que lo siguiera salió de la oficina sin dejar de hablar- Ahora iremos al piso 16 que es donde están las salas de juntas, a las 9 en punto estarás presente en la primer reunión extraoficial del día, vamos un poco antes para poder presentarte a tus compañeros con los que trabajaras, tu piso es el 13, en el piso 6 y 18 hay cafeterías y comedor, así como en el piso 22 hay una pequeña terraza con comedor también para cuando quieras tomar aire fresco..

-Wow, son muchos pisos, digo, desde afuera se ve que es grande el edificio pero no sabía que tanto…- interrumpió asombrada Korra

-Pues sí, está por ser la matriz es la sede más grande de la compañía, tiene 27 pisos, además de la azotea, en el último piso se encuentra únicamente la oficina de la señorita Sato.

-¿Se refiere a Asami Sato? ¿La heredera del señor Hiroshi?

-Sí, ella es la nueva CEO, bueno, no tan nueva, hace ya dos años que el señor sato se retiró dejándole el lugar a su hija, únicamente viene a las juntas trimestrales para conocer cómo va Industrias Futuro- presiono el 16 de una serie de botones dentro del elevador al que ingresaron mientras el hombre seguía poniéndola al corriente del resto de las oficinas y los pisos. Korra tuvo que concentrarse en lo que Tomoya decía para no dejar que la ansiedad se apoderara de ella, apenas hacia 6 años que había llegado a la ciudad proveniente de un pueblo del sur y descubierto que era claustrofóbica- Llegamos- dijo de repente el hombre saliendo del elevador y guiándola a través de un pasillo con paredes de cristal donde se observaban grandes mesas rodeadas por sillas lo que ella suponía eran salas de juntas- Esta es la nuestra, sala de juntas E, es la favorita de la jefa, es la única que tiene vista de la ciudad- y caballerosamente abrió la puerta sosteniéndola para dejarla pasar primero.

-Hey, Tomoya, justo a tiempo, le estaba contando a Mako de la borrachera que te pusiste anoche en "La cosa", y de cómo acabaste bailando sobre la barra sin pantalones- decía un joven de ojos verdes riendo ante la cara de consternación de Tomoya quien no pudo sino comenzar a toser nervioso.

-Bolin, como dices esas cosas, ¿Qué no ves que vengo acompañado?- dijo susurrando y señalando discretamente a Korra quien solo sonreía tratando de no imaginarse a su jefe en calzoncillos- Bolin, Mako, que bueno que llegaron temprano, permítanme presentarles a su nueva compañera de equipo, la ingeniera Korra Shimizu, Korra ellos son los ingenieros Mako y Bolin, colaboraras con ellos de ahora en adelante.

Korra levanto la mano a modo de saludo hacia los hermanos que por supuesto ya conocía, pero que sabía no debía informar de ese hecho pues no quería que la gente de la empresa creyera que había conseguido ese puesto por tener conocidos dentro. Quería que la reconocieran por su esfuerzo, conocimiento y dedicación. No en balde había pasado cinco años matándose las neuronas en la universidad más prestigiosa de Ciudad Republica para sacarse la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica Automotriz. Lugar donde había conocido al menor de los hermanos que había asistido para impartir un seminario acerca de las metodologías internas de la empresa donde laboraba. Después de participar continuamente durante dicho seminario, Bolin invito un café a la entusiasta morena que ansiosa por aprender de todo acepto gustosa. Fue cuestión de tiempo y de varias salidas posteriores para que se hicieran amigos, después conoció a Mako, aunque casi no tenía trato con él. Y si bien fue Bolin quien le informo de la vacante, se aseguró de que el ojiverde le prometiera no inmiscuirse en el trámite, si la rechazaban sería una pena, pero quería que si la aceptaban, fuera por méritos propios.

Bolin le sonrió discretamente con una mirada juguetona, mientras que Mako simplemente hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Estaba segura que el señor Tomoya iba a comenzar a hablar de nueva cuenta en cualquier momento cuando se escuchó un sonido a través del pasillo, claramente proveniente de un par de tacones, lo que atrajo la atención de la ojiazul hacia el pasillo. Y entonces la vio, a través del cristal de la pared, esa figura de porte elegante y mirada esmeralda decidida que ahora ingresaba en la sala, seguida de 3 hombres y una mujer más y que sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, atravesó la sala directa hacia la silla principal del final de la mesa.

Sin ninguna clase de indicación, todos comenzaron a tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa dejando a Korra confundida, Bolin tuvo que hacerle una ligera seña para indicarle que tomara asiento también.

-Bumi, actualízame…- dijo con seriedad la mujer de cabellera negra dirigiéndose a uno de los hombres sentados a su izquierda

-El informe de tendencias del mercado reporta una alza del 20% sobre el bimestre anterior, más sin embargo, apenas un 6% arriba sobre el del año pasado en estas mismas fechas- concluyo escuetamente el hombre de cabello castaño cenizo y barba puntiaguda y meticulosamente recortada.

Girando su silla y sin decir siquiera una palabra se dirigió al hombre a su derecha.

-Comparando la producción del año pasado a la fecha, se refleja un sustancial aumento del 6%, produciendo 83mil nuevas unidades, comparadas con las 72mil del año anterior- dijo el hombre que parecía apenas algo mayor que ella misma. De cabello negro y ojos ámbar mantenía una expresión de seriedad imperturbable. Más tarde recordaría preguntarle a Bolin quien era puesto que no capto su nombre por ningún lado.

-Kya, que dice el área de marketing y ventas este mes…-cuestiono ahora a la mujer de cabello gris pero que no parecía mayor que Tomoya, ninguna arruga en su rostro que delatara si se encontraba en la mediana edad.

-Con relación a años anteriores, los resultados han ido demostrando una satisfacción creciente con la calidad del servicio que brindamos. La satisfacción con el área de Marketing y Ventas, que era del 75%, trepó al 83%, mientras que la que tenía Asistencia al Cliente pasó del 79% al 82% en el mismo período.

-Mmmm, mejor de lo que esperábamos- asintió la joven de ojos verdes aparentemente complacida- Tenzin, que pasó con los presupuestos para los aumentos anuales del personal.

Bueno, ese sí que sería una persona fácil de recordar, Tenzin, el hombre rapado, o tal vez era pelón. Tuvo que reprimir una risa ante esa idea. Ciertamente tenía un aspecto temerario con sus claros tatuajes de flecha que cubrían la mayor parte de su cabeza y alcanzo a divisar también en sus manos.

-En este momento mi departamento se está encargando de reestructurar los contratos de los 3,200 empleados de las 3 plantas y de las 4 sedes incluyendo la matriz principal.

-Quiero eso listo y detallado para la junta trimestral que ya está próxima- hojeando velozmente unos informes en sus manos agrego sin levantar la vista- También espero que en esta semana ya esté resuelto lo del reclutamiento del nuevo empleado que sustituirá a Deska en el departamento de seguridad automotriz

-Sí, acerca de eso…- comenzó a decir Tomoya pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por la pelinegra quien seguía revisando datos y dando instrucciones.

-No tengo que repetirles la importancia de tener listo el modelo de mejora de la seguridad antes del lanzamiento de los nuevos modelos del siguiente mes.

-Si me permite…-intento de nuevo el trigueño provocando una sonrisa en Korra, nerviosa por ser presentada ante la poderosa CEO de Industrias Futuro, sonrisa que se desvaneció para dar paso a un ceño fruncido al percatarse de como su jefe era nuevamente ignorado

-Bueno pues no perdamos más tiempo que hay mucho trabajo por delante y el día es muy corto- y así la pelinegra daba por concluida la reunión poniéndose de pie, seguida de sus colaboradores que se levantaron tras de ella. Eso molesto sinceramente a Korra quien haciendo caso omiso de la vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le pedía ser prudente en su nuevo y recién adquirido trabajo se puso en pie furiosa para dirigirse a la mujer antes de que esta abandonara la habitación.

-Disculpa- dijo con tono claramente molesto tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención y logrando que la ojiverde volteara confundida y algo turbada por el repentino tono alzado de voz y al cual no estaba acostumbrada ni mucho menos le permitía a nadie. Iba a mandar a callar a quien quiera que se hubiese osado hablarle de esa manera. Pero se quedó estática con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos parpadeando varias veces, insegura ante la morena frente a ella, deslumbrada por un instante por la mirada color zafiro profundo que le hacía sentir la boca seca y el pulso acelerado. Todos en la habitación guardaban silencio, sorprendidos de ver por primera vez a la poderosa Asami Sato sin palabras.

Korra se di cuenta de pronto de lo impropio de su actuar y avergonzada y no muy segura de como continuar le dedico una mirada de auxilio a Tomoya, quien presto al rescate se adelantó a quedar frente a su jefa.

-Disculpe señorita Sato, trataba de informarle que ya habíamos llevado a cabo el proceso de selección para reemplazar a la ingeniera Deska, ella es Korra Shimizu, es ingeniera en mecánica automotriz y hoy es su primer día.

La pelinegra la miro un segundo más y después de ser consciente de la mano extendida de la morena frente a ella y de la sonrisa afectada que portaba la ojiazul, sin decir palabra simplemente giro sobre sus talones dejando a Korra claramente sorprendida, mas no así al demás personal, quienes simplemente prosiguieron su camino tras su jefa pasando enseguida de la morena, el único que reparo un segundo en ella fue el joven de ojos color ámbar quien entrecerró los ojos levemente al pasar a su lado y Tomoya quien apenado y disculpándose atrabancadamente, se retiró siguiendo los pasos de la heredera Sato.

-Pero cuál es su problema- dijo dramáticamente Korra cuando se encontró únicamente en compañía de los dos hermanos en el ascensor rumbo al piso 13, ambos jóvenes simplemente se alzaron de hombros acostumbrados al carácter voluble de la CEO- Quien se cree para dejarme con la mano extendida

-Vamos Korra, no le des tanta importancia a la situación- respondió Bolin abrazándola por los hombros- Ella es así, ya la iras conociendo y también su modo de ser

-Pero…-iba continuar Korra cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a un muy fatigado y sudoroso Tomoya y disculpándose con Korra y Bolin, le pidió a Mako que lo acompañara, siendo él el líder del departamento tenía que subir al piso 27 para que le fuera dado el plan de acción y los tiempos con los que iba a contar para el proyecto en el que trabajarían. Tomando de vuelta el ascensor junto con Mako, se disculpó nuevamente y le indico a la morena y al ojiverde que se tomaran ese momento para ir a desayunar, pues no sabía que tanto tiempo estarían ocupados con la jefa.

-Bueno, pues eso es suerte para nosotros porque tengo un hambre- indico Bolin sujetándose el estómago- Ven, tomemos el otro ascensor, tu primer desayuno en la empresa tiene que ser especial- e ingresando al espacio que tanto terror le daba a Korra presiono el botón con el número 22- Sabes, a mi hermano le gusta- continuo el ojiverde

-¿Asami?, es decir, ¿la señorita Sato?- pregunto con interés Korra

-Sí, mi hermano ya tiene 4 años trabajando aquí, pero desde hace dos años que la señorita Sato tomo el control de la empresa y desde el primer instante quedo prendado de ella, Jajajaja- rio con ganas el joven antes de continuar- Él dice que fue amor a primera vista y que están destinados a estar juntos, solo que ella todavía no lo sabe

Korra soltó una ligera risita

-Además- continuó Bolin- Yo me canso de decirle que el también será amor a primera vista para la señorita sato, el único problema es que ella jamás ve a nadie a los ojos, además, la mayoría aquí rumorea que mantiene una relación con el ingeniero Iroh

-¿Quién es el?- cuestiono Korra saliendo del ascensor y siguiendo a su amigo a través de un pasillo y unos cubículos hasta una puerta que los llevo a la terraza que anteriormente le había mencionado Tomoya y que según le comento, era el triple de amplia que la particular de la CEO

-Es el hombre que estaba sentado a la derecha de Asami- respondió Bolin dirigiéndose ahora a un pequeño mostrador donde ordeno un par de cafés y media docena de panquecillos a la dependienta que atendía el lugar

-¿El de ojos ámbar?- siguió preguntando Korra, siendo guiada por el ojiverde a una de las mesas para tomar asiento

-Vaya que eres observadora Korra, si, ese mismo, es el jefe de operaciones de las 3 plantas de producción, siempre acompaña a la señorita Sato a donde quiera que vaya, es decir, no solo a las juntas sino también en los eventos sociales y demás, gracias- dijo sonriente a la joven que les había llevado el café y los panquecillos a la mesa para luego voltear con Korra y continuar su plática.

Mientras la joven heredera salía a su propia terraza particular accesible solo desde su oficina en el piso 27, dentro de la cual ahora se encontraba el encargado del departamento de seguridad automotriz, esperando a ser atendido por ella, pero una costumbre muy común de la ojiverde era hacerse esperar. Con calma se recargo en la orilla de la terraza y extrayendo su cigarrera de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, se llevó un cigarro a los labios para posteriormente encenderlo y darle una calada profunda antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la terraza que se encontraba cinco pisos más abajo que donde estaba ella.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer el cigarrillo de su mano al divisar a la morena de la reunión de hacia no más de 15 minutos riendo y platicando animada con el que supuso seria otro empleado de su empresa.

Sin saber muy bien porque, se quedó ensimismada observándola, sin notar que el cigarro en sus dedos se consumía casi por completo. Salió de su trance solo para ver como caía la última pequeña braza del tabaco, lo que la hizo ser consiente de haber estado casi cinco minutos en la misma posición, observando a la dueña de esos ojos color zafiro. Ni siquiera había pillado su nombre, aunque normalmente no le interesaba conocer los nombres de sus empleados, solo se preocupaba por recordar el nombre de sus colaboradores más directos y de alto cargo. Incluso desconocía el nombre del joven que aun aguardaba dentro de su oficina, a pesar de ya haberse presentado en repetidas ocasiones ante ella. Simplemente no le interesaba, pero esa morena era caso aparte, tenía que ponerle un nombre a ese hermoso rostro y sobre todo a esos hechizantes ojos. Tirando la colilla del cigarro en un cesto de basura que tenía ahí, ingreso a su oficina pero sin tomar asiento en su muy elegante silla y sin mirar siquiera al joven que la seguía con la mirada confundido al verla abrir la puerta de la misma.

-Espera ahí- dijo secamente antes de salir rumbo a los elevadores claramente segura de que no había orden que ella diera que no fuera acatada- Veamos, seria planta baja, es más seguro que se lo pregunte a Tomoya que a ella misma- se decía mentalmente la ojiverde sin estar muy convencida de porque estaba tan interesada en conocer el nombre de la morena.

Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que apenas si noto cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso 22 topándose de frente nuevamente el zafiro y la esmeralda.

Korra dudo un momento antes de ingresar, podría regresarse y esperar a que Bolin terminara de coquetear con la dependienta de la cafetería, aunque se vería muy raro que se retirara así, puesto que no había nadie más que hubiera pulsado el botón del elevador.

Finalmente avanzo los pasos necesarios para entrar al elevador y mirando al frente balanceaba ligeramente su cuerpo, nerviosa en doble manera por su fobia y por estar con su jefa ante la cual aún no era presentada y que no había tenido un buen comienzo.

Asami se percató del nerviosismo de la morena a su lado y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, las puertas nuevamente se abrieron con el indicador del piso en el número 13. Escucho claramente como la morena soltaba un suspiro de alivio y volteando repentinamente para cuestionarla sobre eso no se dio cuenta que interpuso su pie en el camino de la ojiazul, quien trastabillo un momento y por falta de equilibrio debido a la ansiedad cayo de rodillas al piso, apenas teniendo tiempo de meter las manos para no darse en la cara.

Avergonzada tardo más en reaccionar de lo que quería, y armándose de valor comenzó a ponerse en pie, quedándose a medio camino al encontrarse con la mirada de la pelinegra quien le extendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo con una voz delicada, casi un susurro, que Korra no le había escuchado esa mañana- ¿Te lastimaste?

-No, no se preocupe, no me paso nada- respondió poniéndose roja de la vergüenza y aceptando la mano que le ofrecía se puso en pie.

Asami nuevamente se quedó sin palabras al sentir el suave tacto de la mano de la morena sobre la suya.

-Soy algo torpe así que estoy acostumbrada a las caídas, esto pasa más de lo que cree- continuo la ojiazul sonriendo afectada, ante la mirada aturdida de su jefa, quien sin dar ninguna explicación tomo el rostro de la morena con ambas manos y recortando la distancia entre ellas unió sus labios en un beso, al tiempo que Korra abría los ojos como platos y las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

.

.

.

.

.

continuara...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno pues ese fue el primer capitulo, y como se podran haber dado cuenta las personas que hayan leido alguna de mis anteriores historias, este ambiente no es precisamente mi fuerte, sin embargo la idea nacio y espero sacar una historia que sea de su gusto. consejos, comentarios o criticas constructivas ya saben...dejen el review y nos estamos leyendo la siguiente semana con el capitulo 2 :3...ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno bueno...nos encontramos después del algún tiempo, xD...hace ya cuatro meses que subí el capitulo de esta historia y que hoy les traigo la continuación, cortita, pero prometo que la siguiente lo compensara, les cuento rápidamente, hace ya cuatro meses me mude de ciudad, cambie de trabajo y entonces me toco mudarme, dejando mi computador obviamente con la historia en casita, me encanto recibir todos sus comentarios en este tiempo acerca de la historia y me moría por continuarla, pero ya tenia el capitulo 2 empezado y no quería rehacerlo borrando la idea original, hace dos semanas pude ir a visitar mi antigua casa y pues por consiguiente al regresarme me traje conmigo la continuación ya empezada, pero por una cosa o por otra de que llegaba muerta del trabajo y así no le había dedicado tiempo, hasta hoy que recibí un PM de Aly G quien no solo me había dejado review con su usurario y luego como usuario invitado, sino que ahora se tomaba la molestia de preguntarme por la continuación por mensaje, y me mato, me mato que hubiera alguien a quien le hubiera gustado tanto mi historia y que estuviera al pendiente, dirán que era exageración pero bueno, le prometí que mañana cuando despertara encontraría la continuación publicada por eso a pesar de ser las 3:35 de la madrugada y de que en 2 horas me estoy yendo para el trabajo ya, aquí les traigo esta pequeña continuación y como les dije, les prometo que en la siguiente compensare**

 **Notas rapidas**

 **.**

 **Quien ya haya leido antes mis historias sabe que acostumbro agradecer uno por uno los comentarios pero por esta ocasion lo omitire porque la verdad es que caigo de sueño xD, sin embargo si me tomo el tiempo para decirles que me encantaron todos y cada unos de sus reviews y que les agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que se tomaron para dejarme saber sus opiniones que siempre me hace muy feliz recibir y que igualmente espero recibirlas ante esta actualizacion.**

 **Una nueva debido a que recientemente me entere que hay varias plataformas que se robaron por completo los contenidos de fanfiction**

 **Esta historia está protegida por derechos de autor, se prohíbe su publicación o edición para cualquier uso o con cualquier fin sin la autorización de la autora que soy yo y solo deberá ser compartida a través del link de la página oficial de fanfiction . net**

 **Espero sinceramente que les guste el capitulo y espero contar enserio con sus comentarios que ya saben que se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.- Tus ojos, tus labios y tu piel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Con el estómago clamando por alimento y tanteando con la mano en la pared en busca del interruptor de luz, así entro a su departamento la recién ingresada al mundo laboral Korra, el agotamiento mental era un poco mayor al físico, y eso que había pasado las últimas dos horas entrenando arduamente en el gimnasio al que acostumbrada acudir al menos cuatro veces a la semana, un habito que adquirió apenas en el primer año de vivir en Ciudad Republica, así como ir a correr todas las mañanas apenas al despertar, además de participar activamente en un club de artes marciales mixtas durante los últimos tres años, la adrenalina que sentía al estar en el octágono se había vuelto una especie de adicción para la joven que, a pesar de sus apenas 22 años, ya había podido crearse una reputación por sus múltiples victorias y escasas, casi nulas, derrotas.

Pero en ese momento ya no quería pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en el combate que tenía programado la siguiente semana y que apenas esa mañana esperaba ilusionada, no, en esos momentos lo único que la ojiazul quería, era tumbarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos para dormir, ni siquiera el hambre que sentía le pudo impedir dirigirse directamente a su habitación para dejarse caer sobre su, en ese momento muy cómoda y antojable cama.

Tantos nuevos nombres que tenía que recordar, pertenecientes a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, personal con el que colaboraría directa e indirectamente en Industrias Futuro y con el que fue presentada ese mismo día. Gente muy amable en su mayoría, y aunque ella era sociable por naturaleza, finalmente se alegró de que llegara la hora de la comida donde nuevamente compartió mesa con su amigo Bolin, para posteriormente pasar las siguientes tres horas en su nueva oficina afinando detalles acerca del plan de trabajo, así como examinando las regulaciones a las que tendrían que adecuarse para desarrollar los nuevos métodos de seguridad de los vehículos. Es decir, solo con eso no hubiera bastado para agotar su mente, estaba en el ambiente que había soñado trabajar, para la empresa que quería, con su amigo a su lado y se sentía animada y con muchas ideas novedosas para producir.

El único problema era que durante todo el día no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese momento tan "curioso" que había vivido esa misma mañana.

La morena se estiro lo más posible ya bajo las sabanas y después de tallarse la cara con la mano en claro signo de frustración, lanzo un suspiro y perdiendo la mirada en las líneas del techo comenzó a recordar.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _-Soy algo torpe así que estoy acostumbrada a las caídas, esto pasa más de lo que cree- continuo la ojiazul sonriendo afectada, ante la mirada aturdida de su jefa, quien sin dar ninguna explicación tomo el rostro de la morena con ambas manos y recortando la distancia entre ellas unió sus labios en un beso, al tiempo que Korra abría los ojos como platos y las puertas del elevador se cerraban._

 _Sintió que se congelaba su cuerpo ante el beso, o al menos así le parecía, ya que por más que su cerebro trataba de dar la orden, ni un solo musculo se movía de su lugar, trato en vano de hilar un pensamiento detrás del otro buscándole sentido o alguna lógica ante el contacto de los labios color carmín de nada más y nada menos que Asami Sato CEO de Industrias Futuro, su jefa…y sus labios cálidos que con firmeza tomaban los suyos propios, su jefa que la sujetaba suavemente del rostro con sus manos, rostro que aun reflejaba total desconcierto, su jefa que comenzó a deslizar su lengua sobre el labio inferior de la morena como pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, su jefa que…su jefa…besando…SU JEFA LA ESTABA BESANDO!_

 _Como un resorte se levantó apenas su cerebro reacciono ante la situación y como resorte se impulsó hacia la pared del ascensor mirando con expresión de incredulidad a su jefa que solo por un instante le pareció confundida, claro eso solo por un instante, porque inmediatamente pareció recompuesta y con intención de acercarse nuevamente a ella._

 _Apenas había dado medio paso hacia la morena que seguía recargada contra la pared cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse._

 _-¡Haruka!...-dijo casi en un grito la morena_

 _-Vaya señorita Shimizu, que pronto nos volvimos a encontrar- respondió una voz alegre que ingresaba en el ascensor- ¿Venias al primer piso?_

 _-Eh…-la morena abrió la boca para responder pero no logro formar respuesta alguna_

 _-¿No bajas?- la cuestiono apunto de oprimir el número 6 en los botones del elevador_

 _-Eh…_

 _Si hubiera un premio a la elocuencia la morena sabía perfectamente que ella jamás lo ganaría, se sentía como tonta incapaz de responder las preguntas, las sencillísimas preguntas que le hacia esa mujer que había sido tan amable con ella en la mañana._

 _-No te pongas nerviosa, si me extrañabas y ya no resistías las ganas por ir a visitarme no tienes por qué avergonzarte- añadió con un guiño coqueto la encargada de recursos humanos poniendo más nerviosa a Korra de lo que ya estaba y oprimiendo el botón antes de acercársele_

 _-No…no es eso…_

 _-Vamos Korra, no te avergüences, yo también te extrañe un poco lo admito- agrego sonriendo y cruzando su brazo izquierdo con el derecho de Korra- Voy a por mi segundo café del día, que los lunes siempre batallo un poquitín más de lo normal para poder ser funcional, ¿te apetece uno?_

 _-¿Te llamas Korra?- interrumpió sin intención y sin darse cuenta la CEO que observaba en silencio la interacción de ambas mujeres frente a ella con un ligero toque de molestia y que se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de la morena._

 _-Buenos días señorita Sato, no me había dado cuenta que usted también venia en el ascensor- le sonrió Haruka amablemente -¿No le habían presentado a su nueva encargada del DESEA? la ingeniera Shimizu Korra fue contratada esta misma mañana- agrego aun sin soltar el brazo de la ojiazul, detalle que no pasó inadvertido por Asami quien les dedico a ambas una mirada suspicaz._

 _-No había tenido el honor- respondió Asami extendiendo su brazo para darle la mano a Korra quien aún parecía abrumada por la situación y en modo automático le devolvió el saludo_

 _-Bueno Korra, llegamos- anuncio Haruka al tiempo que las puertas se abrían nuevamente mientras el 6 parpadeaba en pantalla del ascensor_

 _-¡EH!...-exclamo Korra al notar como había pasado de su piso hacia abajo y ahora iba para arriba nuevamente_

 _-¿Aun no te explican los pisos Korra?, si quieres después del café te llevo personalmente a recorrer el edificio para que te adecues- respondió sonriente_

 _Pero ni tiempo le dio a terminar cuando noto que la ojiverde pasaba enseguida de ella para salir del elevador no sin antes oprimir el 13 en la pared._

 _-Que sus compañeros le den un mapa señorita Shimizu- le dijo con altanería justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas dejándola sola rumbo a su piso._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-tsk…-chasqueo los labios la morena con frustración mientras daba vueltas por su cama, quería dormir, lo necesitaba, pero el recuerdo de la actitud de su nueva jefa la tenía demasiado confundida impidiéndole apagar su cabeza.

Primero seria y despectiva, luego ese beso inesperado y del cual no recibió explicación alguna, luego grosera nuevamente.

Cerro los ojos tratando de desconectarse para poder descansar pero inmediatamente fue asaltada por la imagen de la ojiverde…tan imponente, tan elegante, ese gesto de soberbia con el que la había mirado, preocupado cuando la ayudo a levantarse, confundido después de besarla y altanero al salir del ascensor.

Su perfil proyectándose una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, su cabello negro ébano, su piel blanca como porcelana, sus labios perfectamente cubiertos por carmín y sus ojos, sus bellísimos ojos esmeralda.

Inconscientemente se tocó los labios sonriendo.

Sus labios carmín y sus ojos verdes. Y con ese último pensamiento se rindió por fin al sueño.

.

.

.

Por otra parte y a pesar de que el reloj marcaba ya casi las 9 de la noche, Asami aún se encontraba en su oficina, sentada frente a un legajo de documentos que a pesar de haber releído ya en tres ocasiones no lograba comprender del todo.

Giro en su silla hacia la ventana sin poder concentrarse.

Se tocó los labios e inmediatamente el recuerdo de esa mañana vino a su mente.

Suspirando saco un cigarro e inmediatamente después de encenderlo le dio una profunda calada con los ojos cerrados.

Que poca satisfacción le dio por primera vez el cigarrillo entre sus labios, poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la ventada y mirando hacia el exterior observo la noche oscura que ya había caído sobre Ciudad Republica.

Entre calada y calada los cálidos labios de la morena volvían a su memoria y sabiéndose incapaz de concentrarse tomo su abrigo del closet para tomar camino rumbo a su apartamento.

Apenas salir al estacionamiento cayo en cuenta realmente de lo tarde que era cuando al abrir la puerta de su carro y dar un vistazo alrededor noto que era el único auto que aún seguía ahí.

Sin pensarlo más ascendió al vehículo y encendiendo el motor acelero a fondo llegando en menos de 10 minutos a su edificio.

Al entrar ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz del recibidor, ni de la sala, se dirigió únicamente hacia su habitación, más precisamente a su baño, donde desprendiéndose de la ropa se metió a la ducha agradándole la sensación de agua tibia en el cuerpo.

Nuevamente apenas comenzó a sentirse relajada el recuerdo de Korra contrataco en su cabeza.

Por más que buscaba una razón no encontraba que es lo que la había llevado a comportarse como lo hizo en ese ascensor, jamás había besado sin su consentimiento a alguien y mucho menos a una mujer, el beso no era en si el problema puesto que ella era libre de besar a quien ella quisiera, a pesar del hecho que en ocasiones de fiestas o salidas acostumbraba compartir un beso o dos con Iroh, entre ellos no había una relación formal que la limitara, sin embargo, lo que había pasado con la morena la tenía tan confundida. Ella siempre sabía lo que hacía y porque lo hacía, todas las decisiones que tomaba estaban perfectamente calculadas y jamás se comportaba de esa manera.

Peor aún, no sabía porque sintió añoranza todo el día de volver a verla, dentro de su oficina de donde no salió en lo que resto de la jornada para no topársela de vuelta no logro concentrarse en nada, absolutamente en nada, incluso cuando volvió y se encontró nuevamente con el trabajador que a su parecer tenia las cejas más raras del mundo vagamente supo de que se trató el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron.

Cerró la llave del agua y saliendo de la regadera secó su cabello y cuerpo y vistiendo su pijama procedió a acomodarse bajo las sabanas suspirando nuevamente.

¿Qué no iba a poder tener un segundo de descanso de ahora en delante de la imagen de la morena en su cabeza?

Esa profunda mirada color zafiro, esa decisión con la que la enfrento, la sonrisa afectada que le dedico momentos después con intención de saludarla antes de que ella misma se diera media vuelta para de forma grosera dejarla con la mano extendida, poco le importaba el haberse visto maleducada, jamás le confesaría a nadie que en realidad tuvo que huir de ahí al verse por primera vez sin saber cómo actuar o que responder, se quedó muda.

Y luego esa cara de sorpresa cuando la vio dentro del ascensor, quiso preguntarle todo el trayecto que compartieron en silencio el porqué de su nerviosismo y posteriormente el porqué del suspiro que soltó cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso 13, pero cuando quiso cuestionarla la hizo tropezar, se sintió tan torpe y abochornada por primera vez en su vida.

Sintió electricidad al recordar el tacto de la morena cuando le tendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

¡Qué demonios le había pasado!, había besado a una mujer y sobretodo sin explicación alguna, se había olvidado de todo apenas había probado sus labios. Había disfrutado tanto ese beso como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

Sonrió ligeramente tocándose los labios y recordando el beso y sobre todo a la morena, su expresividad, su calidez, su mirada…esa mirada.

Y cayó dormida con un último pensamiento.

Sus ojos azules y su piel morena

.

.

.

La semana paso relativamente rápido entre juntas, reuniones, propuestas, más gente que conoció y de la cual ni de chiste se acordaba del nombre.

Casi a diario ella y Bolín desayunaban y almorzaban en la terraza del piso 22, Mako pocas veces se les unía, siempre estaba yendo de aquí para allá entre avisos del señor Tomoya y salidas fuera de la empresa por diligencias.

Sin embargo cuando estaba con ellos el trato era igual de cordial que había sido siempre.

Todos los días salían alrededor de las 4 lo que le daba el tiempo perfecto a Korra para invertirle dos horas al gimnasio, llegar a su piso y preparar la cena para luego trabajar un poco sobre su propuesta de trabajo antes de proceder a dormir.

Para el viernes se encontraba bastante emocionada pues aparte de ser viernes, ese día saliendo del trabajo la habían invitado sus compañeros incluido Bolín, a un bar bastante popular de Ciudad Republica llamado "La cosa", propiedad de un empresario muy importante, Iknik Blackstone Varrick.

No acostumbraba salir a ese tipo de lugares, pero realmente se le antojaba beber algo en buena compañía, debía reconocer que el trabajo si le requería energías y concentración que le desgastaban un poco, y ahora tenía la perfecta ocasión para relajarse antes de disfrutar de su fin de semana y de la pelea que tenía programada para el día siguiente por la tarde.

Apenas si notó el transcurrir de las horas entre risas con Bolín mientras trabajaban en su oficina, únicamente salieron a la hora del almuerzo, donde mientras como su amigo acostumbraba, coqueteaba torpemente con la encargada de la cafetería, ella sentada dirigió la mirada hacia los ventanales de varios pisos arriba donde noto la terraza saliente del piso 27 y donde se encontró por un instante con esa mirada que había temido por alguna razón encontrarse en toda la semana.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia su amigo que en ese momento se acercaba a ella con dos ensaladas en las manos.

Levanto la vista una vez más encontrándose con el balcón vacío haciéndose preguntar internamente si no habría imaginado la imagen de su jefa recargada sobre la barandilla con un cigarro en los labios y mirándola fijamente.

No le dedico mucha más atención a eso pues su amigo se ocupó de distraerla rápidamente con su conversación y durante el resto del día entre tanto trabajo no tuvo ni ocasión de recordar la pregunta.

Apenas dieron las 4 se dirigió junto con Bolín y sus demás compañeros hacia "La cosa" que se encontraba a tan media hora de ahí.

Al llegar les toco esperar poco más de 20min a que les atendieran ya que el lugar se encontraba bastante lleno, pero al final no les molesto la espera puesto que les ayudaron juntando varias mesas para permitirles a todos compartir juntos la velada.

Comieron agradablemente haciendo comentarios acerca de la semana y permitiéndole a Korra integrarse con sus demás compañeros y conociéndose un poco mejor.

El sonido de un micrófono ajustándose llamo la atención de todos, puesto que era acostumbrado que los fines de semana tenían música en vivo en ese lugar, y en ese momento veían a un joven que con una guitarra tomaba asiento frente al micrófono antes de comenzar a entonar varias melodías que disfrutaron bastante.

Así paso otra hora entre bebidas y plática y música hasta el momento que Korra se disculpó para levantarse al sanitario a refrescarse.

Volviendo se sentó en la barra sin notar a la persona que en ese momento iba entrando al lugar y que apenas dar un paso poso sus ojos sobre ella.

El barman se acercó a Korra y después de tomarle la orden le entrego una bebida preparada no sin antes tratando de coquetear un poco con ella, siendo ignorado dicho coqueteo monumentalmente por la morena quien recibía inocentemente los halagos que el joven le hacía hacia su persona.

Apenas le iba dando un trago a su bebida cuando casi sale disparada por su nariz al ver la persona que en ese instante se aproximaba a ella.

Como siempre imponiendo respeto con su presencia, atrayendo las miradas de los demás a su alrededor, a excepción de la del barman que seguía esperanzado tratando de sacarle alguna platica a la ojiazul, que en ese momento ya ni siquiera lo miraba pues se había quedado hipnotizada ante la mirada esmeralda y la sonrisa seductora que llegaba frente a ella.

-Bueno chéri, veo que te lo estás pasando bastante bien eh?- y antes de darle tiempo de contestar le sujeto la mano donde aún mantenía la copa y llevándosela a los labios le dio un ligero trago a la bebida dejando la marca de carmín sobre el cristal de la copa –Buen sabor, sin embargo creo que yo conozco uno mejor

Y dejándola sin capacidad de reacción por un segundo la tomo de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra la tomo gentilmente del cuello para acercarla a ella y plantarle un beso ante la mirada sorprendida del barman quien no pudo menos que quedarse con la boca abierta ante la escena frente a él.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _continuara_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero subir la conti muy pronto y sobre todo que este capitulo les haya gustado, si es asi dejenmelo saber, saludos..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**


End file.
